The Biotechnology Unit is responsible for the production and purification of biological material. The Unit undertakes a wide array of biological production tasks such as large-scale growth of procaryotic cells and eucaryotic cells, production of various compounds from microorganisms and eucaryotic cells, and purification of biological compounds especially proteins. These products, not available from commercial sources, are needed for clinical and structural studies. The Unit is capable of handling various production problems associated with widely different topics. The Unit performs this task by implementing both physiological and technical approaches. Efficient process development and production is possible to perform since the Unit possesses two integrated elements: fully operational multi-purpose pilot production facility and the capability of conducting research and development. During the last 12 months the Unit performed 200 different large-scale preparations. The Unit continues its effort to produce large amounts of proteins needed for various clinical use: S antigen from bovine retina, currently in the second phase of the clinical trials, and several modified bacterial protein toxins needed for the preparation of conjugated vaccines. The facility continues to prepare large quantities of various mammalian cells and start a project for the production of a transmission-blocking vaccine for malaria.